


【授权翻译】UT/UF/US/SF骨兄弟和你的初吻会是什么样

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【授权翻译】UT/UF/US/SF骨兄弟和你的初吻会是什么样

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First kiss ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456773) by tyranttortoise. 



不知道是啥词导致lof屏蔽，所以走这儿了  
原作者是tyranttortoise太太，汤不热地址：https://tyranttortoise.tumblr.com  
授权请见我的lof

Ask：呃...脑补一下初吻场景？写任何你想写的角色都行！

原杉  
当Sans决定吻你时，你正好穿着他的夹克杉。看到你穿着它的可爱模样，他感觉最佳时机来临了。他大步走近，把帽子拽得几乎遮住你的脸，你迷惑不解。他趁机抓住夹克衫的吊绳，把你拉向他。他的牙齿覆盖在了你嘴唇上。  
他的脸发出淡蓝色的光，但当你放松身子依靠着他时，他在你的唇边满足地叹了口气，你都能感觉到他的笑容扩大了。  
在他慢慢放开手，让你把盖住眼睛的帽子拿下来后，他把手插进口袋里，紧张地用脚跟敲击地面。"嘿，我没有让你失望吧？"

原帕  
他甚至没意识到骷髅可以接吻，因为他们没有嘴唇。这就是为什么每次他轻啄你的脸颊，你的额头，或者你的太阳穴时都会发出"mwah"的音效。所以，你最有可能先发制人。起初，他简直目瞪口呆！他会僵硬地瞪着眼窝盯住你，把牙关咬得紧紧的。他不知道下一步该怎么做，也不知道该把手放在哪里，但他的颧骨会变成明亮的粉色。他喜欢你的嘴唇柔软的触感。  
"我们...我们可以再吻一次吗？"

Fell  
哦，他会在一个吻中占据主动权。也许他没有亲吻人类的经验，但他吻过住在雪镇的几位兔小姐，所以他认为这应该没太大区别。他会把你拉进他怀里，让你的身体依附着他。他那另一只手的指骨自然而然地缠住你的头发。  
他引导你的嘴唇对上他的，用锋利的牙齿诱使你张开嘴唇。这样，他就能用他神奇的红色舌头掌控你了。  
没有循序渐进，也没有任何缓冲，他吻中的热情让你为之沉醉，也夺走了你的呼吸。如果你被吻得摇摇晃晃，碰巧抓住他帽子上那圈奢侈的皮毛，他会得意地咧开嘴角，在亲吻的间歇发出一声轻笑。

Boss  
Papyrus以前从未亲吻过任何人，但他绝不会向你承认这点。如果你问起来，他当然亲过"很多人！但只有那些配得上的人才能获此殊荣，我当然会有严格标准！"当那一刻终于到来的时候，他用食指和拇指捏着你的下巴，让你的头微微后仰。他的脸涨得通红，还深吸了一口气，才下定决心似地向前倾身，把牙齿按到你的嘴唇上。  
一开始他有点笨拙，用双手抓着你的肩膀。电影的熏陶使他懂得应该还有更多细节...所以，他开始用牙齿抵住你的嘴唇。我的意思是，他的下巴会一开一合，用锋利的尖牙磨蹭你的下唇。如果你有这种情结，你肯定不会感觉难受(你可是和Edge在一起，来吧，你知道你喜欢他这样~)，但你必须向他科普关于舌头的常识，除非你想冒险发起进攻，让他不小心咬掉你的舌头。

蓝莓  
蓝莓的吻像个小奶油蛋糕一样天真又甜蜜。"我...我觉得你非常特别！我读过了我的约会手册，上面...上面说，我们的关系发展到下一步就该接吻了！但是...我，我没有嘴唇，所以...我们是不是没法..再继续发展了？"他眼含泪光地望着你，所以你决定教他怎么接吻。你曾经看过烟枪让神奇舌头显形，当时他在用蜂蜜漱口(吃了个特别难吃的塔可，得赶紧洗掉嘴里的味道)，这让你知晓了魔法舌头的存在。你缓慢地开始行动，把你的嘴唇按在他的牙齿上——一定要记得告诉他闭上眼睛。他很愿意在你吻他时抚摸你的脸，因为他爱你皮肤的柔软。但当你提到舌头的时候，他的脸变成了明亮的蓝色。"这真能做到吗？好，好吧，我们来试试看！"  
带着眼睛里闪烁的星星，他又向你倾身过来，这次他的下巴微微张开了，你主动把舌尖探进他的牙齿。他在这个吻里喘息着，脸上闪闪发光，即使你闭着眼睛，也能感觉到那种光晕。他学习的速度之快使人惊叹，一边模仿你的动作，一边让他的手指沿着你的身侧游走，想要把你抱得更紧。你会是他的老师，而他是个天赋异禀的学生。

烟枪  
他对接吻并不陌生。只是他以前从来没吻过人类，不过没关系，你以前也没吻过骷髅，也许吧。他从自己那瓶蜂蜜里倒了一杯，鼓动你尝尝看。当你把蜂蜜咽下去的时候，他目光如炬地看着你。你耸了耸肩，感觉没什么特别。然而在下一秒，烟枪就靠近了你，他的手指捏住你的下巴，让你微微抬头，又用另一只手拉近你，把他的牙齿贴到你的嘴唇上。他稍作停顿，让你有机会被这个吻吓到。如果你想，还能把他推开。但当你选择融化在他的怀抱里时，他会在你的唇间咧嘴一笑。  
他用牙齿轻咬，使你分开嘴唇。然后，他的舌头立刻就会侵入，顺着你的舌头滑动，彻底地进行探索。你紧紧抓住他的连帽衫，在热吻中迷失了方向。直到他最终退后，露出他标志性的，懒洋洋的笑容。  
"你尝起来和我想得一样甜，宝贝。"

红莓  
他从来没吻过任何人，但他对自己的技巧非常自信，这可不是什么好兆头。  
你躺在沙发上看电视，红莓突然跨坐在你身上——屏幕上正好有部浪漫喜剧在上演，结尾那对情侣交换爱之吻的画面触动了他的内心。他想跟你这么做，如果你俩对彼此有感觉，那么很明显，接吻就是最恰当的方式。  
他用狂热的眼神看着你。你现在伸展四肢躺在沙发上，两条腿还悬在边沿，但上半身还枕在扶手上。当然，红莓跨坐在你的腰间，他的手臂支撑在你的头部两侧。他咽了咽口水，不，他不紧张，怎么可能会紧张呢，他刚刚看过如何接吻，清楚该做什么，没错。  
"人类...吻我。"  
他决定让你起头。要是你拒绝或者犹豫不决的话，只会惹恼他，他还会用牙齿咬你的嘴唇。所以无论如何，你都会被他吻。他的牙齿用力过猛，差不多压扁了你的嘴唇，令你有点不舒服，但他其实是急于感受自己牙齿上的柔软。他和Edge一样，不懂什么是舌头，所以他会像电影中的吻那样不断开合下巴....他还会全程直勾勾地盯着你的双眼。和edge不同的是，他还没意识到自己应该闭上眼睛。  
你最好教给他真正的接吻方法。

大狗  
大狗站在你面前，高大得在你头顶落下一片黑影。在他那慵懒又谨慎的神情里，有什么看上去不同于往常...充满掠夺。  
他突然翘起嘴角，露出闪着光的金牙。然后用一只手抚摸你的脸颊，感受你柔软的皮肤。他的拇指沿着你下唇的弧度，轻轻摩挲。突然，他的另一只手滑进了你的发间。他会抓住你脖颈后面的头发，如果你的头发够长，他会把发丝绕在手指上。  
然后，他粗鲁地扯住你的头发，迫使你把头向后仰，与此同时。他张开嘴凑近你，让牙齿在你的唇上移动，轻轻地咬住，再不紧不慢地把你的嘴唇分开，这样他就可以把舌头探进你嘴里，引诱你的舌头和他纠缠不休。  
他抓紧你的头发，加深了这个吻。停在你脸上的手现在滑落到了你的腰间，让你的下体紧紧贴上他的。你把手掌抵在他的胸部，用来保持平衡...但你的手指很快爬上他的脖子，抚弄他的脊椎。呻吟在他的胸腔里震动，像波浪般流动到你的唇间。  
这场亲热不会那么轻易宣告结束的。


End file.
